


Three Days

by chilled_ramune



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Let the raven goths interact you COWARDS, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: Those three days won't stand out to them for a long time, but they may just be the most important 3 days of their lives.





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that, once the series Attachments is part of is done, will be a part of a whole modern au.   
> Every time I think about how great of friends these dumb gay raven goths would be I feel robbed, so I've taken matters into my own hand and wrote my own universe where they're childhood friends. Fuck yeah.

When they meet, neither is aware of just how much the other will change their life. They are just kids, afterall. Barely in third grade, off to the side of the playground full of children that deemed them too different to play along. She did weird things, he once brought a dead bird to show and tell. She called girls pretty too much, he tried to chase the boys the way girls did. They both dressed weird, too much black and way too fancy for elementary school. 

Neither is meant to be with the other kids, but they just might be meant for each other. 

She's crouched over a pile of dirt when he kneels next to her, shifting through it with a stick, long black waves obscuring her face. He watches curiously as she does this, so silent she doesn't even notice him until he speaks up, starling her despite his soft voice.

“Whatcha doin’?” he asks.

She jolts a bit and looks at him before returning to her work. “Looking for worms in the dirt.” 

“What happens when you find them?”

She shrugs. “I just watch them. They're cool.” As if to make a point, she finds a worm, and just watches it for a moment before it hides back in the dirt.

“Can I help?” He asks, and she looks at him in mild shock. Usually this is the part where the other kid calls her weird and leaves, not the part where they offer to help.

“There’s a stick right there,” she points out once she gathers herself. 

And the two spend their recess digging for worms.

The next day, she’s knelt in a spot a few feet away, where ants are pulling crumbs from a discarded cookie. Again, he kneels next to her and asks her the same question.

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Counting the ants,” she replies without looking up.

“How many are there?” He asks.

She shrugs. “I lost count.”

“Oh.”

And the two spend recess watching the ants.

It's the third time that things really start. She's not doing anything today, just sitting and watching the sky. She likes to find shapes, like ravens and motorcycles and beautiful princesses. They watch for a bit together, and she finally speaks up.

“Why do you keep sitting with me?” she asks him. She's looking at him for the first time that day, and he looks right back.

“You seem really cool, and it looks like no one else does,” he replies. “I thought you might be lonely.”

“Are you lonely?” 

He shrugs. “Sometimes. Not this week though.”

“Oh.” She pauses and looks at the sky again, not speaking again for a couple minutes. “Are we friends?”

“I think so,” he says without any hesitation. “I dunno. I don't have lots of friends.”

“My dad says you don't need lots of friends, just one or two good ones.” She looks at him and for the first time since they met, she’s smiling. “I'm Sloane.”

“Kravitz.” He smiles back, his first smile since they met.

“Do you like motorcycles, Kravitz?” She asks.

“I dunno, I've never seen one.”

“Maybe one day I can show you the one my dad has. It's super cool and fast and when I'm older he said I can have it!” She’s much more excited than when she was talking about worms or counting ants. 

And the two spend recess together watching the clouds and talking about themselves, and do so every day from then on. 

They won't think much of those three days for a long time. Years of late night calls, inside jokes, fights that end in teary apologies, and fighting side by side against a world that only wants to bring them down, and those three days will seem so mundane. 

But one day she will recall them. They'll be sitting on the balcony of their apartment. His boyfriend will be cooking dinner for them in a too-small kitchen, he’ll yell at them when they don't come in quick enough after they're called, and eventually drag them in by force, grumbling about how they have guests and the food is getting cold. They'll apologize, and continue the conversation over dinner. He’ll joke about how she used to count worms and dig up ants, and she'll be too busy threatening him to correct his little mix up.

And with the greatest friend they could ever hope to find...

They'll be happy, no matter what the world throws at them.

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much planned for this AU, shoutout to the server I'm in that encouraged me for a full night lol. Now back to not writing until school is done.


End file.
